1999
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine is dating Sebastian, but what happens when Sebastian learns the truth?


**A/N: I have 854 songs on my iPod. I'm challenging myself to write fics about Klaine around all 854 songs. This is the first one. It starts off with a little Seblaine…because I have written Seblaine, and for the purposes of this fic, it starts out as such. So…sorry. Song used: 1999 by The Wilkinsons.**

_You called me by her name again_

_Thinkin' I was her again_

_When's this ever gonna end, oh_

_You're livin' somewhere in the past_

_Missing love that didn't last_

_And what we have is fading fast_

It started off with a mumble. But Sebastian Smythe blew it off. He knew that Blaine and Kurt had reconnected, what with Kurt and Rachel moving into the building. They all had. Sebastian had changed a lot as a person, and Blaine had recognized that. They were trying to work on their relationship, and that made Sebastian happy. Blaine was in the shower getting ready for classes at NYU Film School, when Blaine's phone buzzed. Sebastian knew that Blaine had been expecting some messages from some people that he was doing a group project with at the college, but when he grabbed Blaine's phone he was not expecting to see what he did. There was a text message, and it wasn't from the leader of the project. Sebastian didn't even know who it was from. It was under a different name. More like a nickname. "**Sexy Ass" **was more like it. Now Sebastian was intrigued. He knew he shouldn't read it, because he trusted Blaine, but it was too coincidental for him to have a code name in his phone. Sebastian opened the message and read it.

"**Missed you this morning. Missed feeling you inside me like we always do. I can't wait to see you when the Meerkat leaves. I have a present for you. All my love, K."**

Sebastian heard the water in the bathroom cut off, and he put Blaine's phone back on the dresser, while marking the message as unread. He wasn't going to show his emotions to Blaine, not yet. He was going to let Blaine come to him about it, first.

Blaine Anderson had been in the shower a lot longer than he should've been. But his thoughts drifted to the apartment three floors down where he'd spent a majority of last night wrapped in the arms of his true love. He knew that things between him and Kurt had been a misunderstanding. He'd always loved Kurt, even subconsciously he knew that he was doing the right thing, being with Kurt. Sure, he was hurting Sebastian, but he'd never truly loved Sebastian like he did Kurt. Kurt understood him more, and once they patched up their misunderstandings, it was like they'd never drifted apart. He needed to get out of the shower and go back to the bedroom, because he was expecting a message from Kurt. He got out of the shower and wrapped a navy towel around his hips. He walked out of the bedroom and smiled warmly at Sebastian.

"Hey Seb. I thought you'd left."

"Nah. Class got pushed back another hour because of the storms. You got a message on your phone."

Blaine nodded and walked over to his dresser and grabbed his phone. He opened the message and read it, smiling like a schoolgirl the entire time. Sebastian knew at that point. He knew that Blaine was pulling away from him. He was losing Blaine, and he didn't know what to do about it.

_This ain't 1999 _

_This is here and now _

_You are mine_

_But you're cheating on me_

_Cheatin' on us_

_Cheatin' yourself right out of love_

_You're slipping away from me unconsciously_

_And now I'm losing you to some old memory_

Blaine smiled when Sebastian left a little while later. Blaine had made up a story about going to class today, when there was no class. Kurt had been texting him back and forth all morning waiting for Sebastian to leave, and when he did, Kurt made his way to the apartment. He knocked softly and heard the mumbled 'come in'.

"Blaine? Baby, you home?"

"In the kitchen, Kurt!"

Kurt walked into the kitchen and smiled warmly at Blaine. This boy always had his heart, no matter what had happened between them in the past. Kurt knew that Blaine and Sebastian were a couple, but there was a connection between Blaine and Kurt. Blaine smiled warmly at him, and took the Starbucks cup that Kurt held out for him.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte just like you asked, darling. And that insanely huge rice krispy treat they always make."

"Thank you, angel. You're the greatest."

Blaine said, smiling and taking out plates for them to split the rice krispy treat. Blaine cut into it and laid it on the plate and smiled softly. He turned back to the table and watched Kurt. He finally got to look at Kurt and the amazing outfit he was wearing. Tight black skinny jeans and a matching black Henley. The hat placed haphazardly on his head made him look like a Russian czar. Kurt blushed when he noticed Blaine watching him. Blaine walked over and put the plate on the table, then kissed him softly.

"I know. I missed you this morning."

"I know. I miss waking up next to you, Kurt. Sebastian's going back to Ohio for a couple weeks on Friday. Want to play house?"

"You're asking me to sleep over?"

"And to wake up in my arms, and to make love in my bed. And everywhere in this apartment. I meant what I said, Kurt. I intend to make you see how much I love you."

"And you know how much I love you. So, have you dealt with the Sebastian thing yet?"

"No. He just won't take a hint. Like, we haven't had sex in months. And when I ask him if he has plans with friends, he just doesn't budge. I bought the apartment. It's in my name. He's not on the lease and that's what makes it somewhat easier. I hate to chuck him out though."

"He's been a good friend to you, Blaine. But I'm back in the picture now, and I'm not going anywhere. You know that. You also know I'll wait for you. So, take your time, and whatever you have to do, I'm there for you one hundred percent."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I do. I think we'd be better off if you showed me, though."

Kurt said, smiling naughtily. Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, abandoning their rice krispy treats and Pumpkin Spice Lattes for a turn in the bedroom, and Blaine grinned, knowing that he'd have amazing memories here while Sebastian was gone.

_You're haunted by that ghost in you_

_She always gets the most of you_

_Just want to be that close to you_

Sebastian arrived home sometime later to see Blaine and Kurt sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, studying. There was nothing weird about that. Sebastian walked over to Kurt and shook his hand, and then kissed Blaine on the tip of his chin, like he always did.

"Hey boys! How was class?"

"Okay, I guess. Kurt's in the musical theater department, and he's helping me with the film. I'm actually thinking of using him, Brody and Rachel in the short film I have to do."

Sebastian grimaced slightly, but Blaine never noticed. They'd talked about potentially using some of Sebastian's friends in the roles, but Kurt was so right for the part. This was one of those things he needed to talk to Blaine about, and he would. But before he could ask Kurt to go, Kurt yawned loudly.

"Jesus, I'm exhausted. Thanks for the coffee, Blainers. And I'll definitely get back to you with the responses from both Brody and Rachel. Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Later Kurt."

Sebastian said. Blaine shoved the scripts and the lease to his apartment back into his bookbag. What Sebastian hadn't realized was that Blaine was going over the lease with Blaine to make sure he could kick Sebastian out without any legal troubles. Because Blaine was soul owner of the apartment, it turned out that he could. Sebastian looked at Blaine and sighed. He knew he needed to do this, and he didn't know how.

"I know about the text."

Blaine stopped short. He knew what Sebastian was talking about. But instead of feeling mad that he got busted, he got mad because Sebastian had violated his privacy. He wondered just how many texts Sebastian had read between him and Kurt, because most of them would make a sailor blush.

"You read my text?"

"I did. When were you going to tell me about Kurt?"

"That's not the issue here, Sebastian. The issue is you violated my privacy."

"No Blaine, what the issue here is, is that you cheated on me. With your ex-boyfriend. Who dumped you because you were an ass."

"What Kurt and I have is more real than anything you and I will ever have, Sebastian. And I'd like it very much if you packed your bags and got out."

"So you can go and move Kurt in here at the first opportunity? Absolutely not. Tell me, Blaine. Why did you do it?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian now. He knew how hurt Sebastian was. And that did nothing to him. Blaine never thought that he'd be heartless, but he was tired. Sebastian hadn't been with him all that long, but he was adding pressure that wasn't necessary. But Blaine knew he had to answer Sebastian's question.

"Kurt and I ran into each other at dinner. I was with a group of friends from school. He was with Brody and Rachel. We said hi, we talked. We hashed out our differences and misunderstandings…and then it just kind of happened."

"Do you love him?"

Blaine nodded. He knew he loved Kurt. He knew he could see spending a future with Kurt, and they'd plotted that all day. There was a long discussion while they lay in bed, spent from their lovemaking session about what would happen. Blaine knew he was hurting Sebastian and that hurt him, but not as much as making Kurt wait for him to leave Sebastian.

"I do love him, Seb. I honestly don't think I ever stopped. I think I buried it deep because there was always the possibility that I'd never see him again. But I do love him, Seb. I do."

"Do you love me?"

"No, and I haven't for quite some time."

Blaine said. Sebastian and he had always pried themselves on being completely honest with each other. And Sebastian couldn't fault him for that. But he'd be lying if he'd said that it didn't hurt. Sebastian looked at Blaine and sighed.

"Thank you for being honest. When do you want me out?"

"You can stay here tonight, but sometime tomorrow would be nice."

And then Sebastian nodded. He knew he wasn't sleeping in the bed tonight. After what he knew happened in that bed, he wouldn't want to. So, Blaine stood up and swiped his cell phone, while taking some fresh sheets out and making up the sofa for Sebastian. Blaine walked into the bedroom and picked up the phone and dialed Kurt.

"Hello beautiful."

Kurt said, smiling. He was cooking dinner for him, Rachel and Brody. Blaine could hear the radio playing, and wondered what the song was that was on.

"Hey yourself, sexy. What are you up to?"

"Thursday night pasta night with Rachel and Brody. I hateit, because I'm always the third wheel…"

Kurt said, letting the sentence drop off. Blaine knew what he was hinting to, and for the first time, he'd be able to join him.

"You sound like you could use a fourth."

Kurt's head shot up from the stove and looked back at the phone. He had been stirring sauce, and he was confused. Since he and Blaine had been together, which was going on nine months now, he'd never been able to make Thursday Night pasta night, but things were going to change. He was going to make every little appearance that Kurt needed him to make…as his boyfriend.

"Blaine, what about Monopoly night with Wes and Sebastian?"

"I'm sure Wes and Seb will be fine without me. Besides, come tomorrow, Sebastian will be out of lives baby. It'll be just you and me, just like we've talked about."

Kurt couldn't hide his joy. Sure, he felt bad for Sebastian, but Blaine and he were something special, and he wouldn't let Blaine go again. And Blaine was having the same thoughts Kurt was. He'd made that mistake three years ago, he wouldn't do it again. He heard Kurt talking to Rachel and Brody and telling them that they were having a fourth for dinner. Blaine smiled and knew this was what he'd wanted. He grabbed his wallet and his keys and headed out.

"I'll be down in ten. I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blaine."

Kurt said, knowing that things were looking up for them. Rachel and Brody just looked at him, having heard who he'd said 'I love you', to. Blaine looked over at Sebastian and Wes and shook his head, walking out. His heart was downstairs, and nothing would keep them apart.

_This ain't 1999_

_This is here and now _

_You are mine_

_But you're cheatin' on me_

_Cheatin' on us_

_Cheatin' yourself right out of love_

_You're slipping away from me unconsciously_

_And now I'm losing you to some old memory_

_I can't figure out what's wrong_

_I can't change your mind_

_But the only thing I know_

_Is I'm being left behind_

_I'm being left behind_

**A/N: Alright, I'm leaving it there! Hahahahaha! That's the good thing about foreshadowing! I always reserve the right to write a sequel! And there will be one!**


End file.
